My Word is Your Order
by ichigonotstrawberry
Summary: Life is easy when you can tell whatever you want to say. But my life isn't that easy. I can't say what I'm thinking nor do what I want to do. And I'm in LOVE with the carnivore of my school! 18XOC, HibariXOC. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Guys! It's the first time I wrote an OC series. Please, please, please tell me if I did it wrong and if the story was boring and stuff. I am a really amateur in writing.

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano… not me.**

* * *

_Today he had done it again._

I saw a group of people lying there on the ground helplessly after being _bitten to death_ by the Head of Discipline Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Seriously, wouldn't it make him more and more feared in this school? Eh, I thought that was also his purpose though. Being feared by everyone.

Honestly, because of his demeanor for beating crowding up, he already made a group (not officially) of his antis, instead of fans. Which was a shame, since he indeed had a good look that could compete that Gokudera Hayato from my class.

And the other shame thing was that I, Fujiwara Izumi, fell in love to him…to the point of being a stalker. You might think that I was crazy and something, but please, I had my own reason for liking him. One and another…

Hibari Kyoya's appearance wouldn't ever be compared to Yamamoto Takeshi's. Yamamoto always had this cheerful and bright aura around him while Hibari was the exact opposite of him. Dangerous and cold. Yes, cold not cool. He's cool alright but he's rather a cold person. A sadistic one.

That's the reason why I couldn't come near here. Sad but true, I couldn't make any progress of my relationship to him. There's some way to attract him though. But that would resulted some injuries and maybe fracture. So I didn't use that plan. I STILL VALUE MY LIFE!

I knew… I might be selfish. Wanting to be with Hibari but didn't get any injuries. But come on! I was human too. And I always wanted a _normal _relationship. Who wanted a bloody relationship anyway? Except you're masochists.

"Izumi-chan." a voice called.

"Want to go home together?" it's Kyoko. She's a really nice girl and she always asked me to eat together or go home with her and her friend, Kurokawa Hana. Since we just met on this second grade, I wasn't really that close to her. And yet, she treated me really nice. Maybe because I always did everything alone perhaps.

"Sure." I replied to her, bringing my bag.

"Ah, today I must go home earlier. I need to do something. See you tomorrow." Kurokawa excused.

"Bye Hana-chan" Kyoko waved at her friend.

"Um..bye.." I mumbled.

Actually I wanted to say 'See you again at school tomorrow' or something like that but what came out was never what I wanted to say. Really, I must overcome this unsocial side of me.

"Say, Izumi-chan, do you want to come along with us?" she asked in her oh so soft voice. I simply nod for the answer. Wait, she said _us_? Who's she referring to?

"Alright! We're going to Tsuna-kun house then."

Tsuna-kun? As in Sawada Tsunayoshi in our class? That no-good Tsuna who recently seemed like to run everywhere with only a boxer? Oh my, now it's too late to refuse to go there.

"We've arrived." She smiled and pressed the bell.

Not a second later, the door opened with Sawada greeted us. I mean her. He didn't notice me until Kyoko introduced me to him. Even when I was in the same class as him!

"Ee.. Nice to meet you, Fujiwara-san." He smiled sheepishly.

"Umm… same here." I replied.

We went inside the house and there were already a lot of people in his room. Was that Yamamoto? Oh Gokudera was there too. Well, there're some faces I didn't know.

"Hahi? Who's that girl? She's so small." A girl with pony-tail stood up and approached me. Did she say I was small? That's rude! I was just a little bit smaller than everyone!

"Fujiwara… Izumi…" _AND I'M NOT SMALL!_

"Che, another stupid woman." The white-haired scowled. I twitched. In 2 minutes I had arrived here, I had been called with _small_ and _stupid_. Oh how I hoped I refuse that offer back then!

* * *

**A/N: So how is it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think in review! Critics and suggestions are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Hi guys :) thanks for your reviews and reading the first chapter. This is the second one and I just want to tell you that I took the anime story-line. And the story started around the time after the Kokuyo's Arc. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Hey, isn't she from our class?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. And yes, duh. Although I was seated on the back of the class it didn't mean you could forget your classmate right?

"Yes she is. And she's my new friend." Kyoko said with a cheerful smile on her face. Wow, sometimes I wondered if she was an incarnation from a goddess.

"Hahi, is that so? Then we can be friend too, Izumi-chan! I'm Miura Haru!" the pony-tail girl said. This girl was really something. Before she called me small and now she called me by my first name!

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is here!" suddenly I got kicked on the head and followed by another one.

"Lambo, don't run." A chinese baby girl followed the cow-print baby. They were just babies but their kicks were giving me headache. I wondered how much surprises I could see here.

"I-pin, Lambo!" Sawada shouted at the two and grabbed them both before the cow baby struggle and something pink fell from his afro hair.

"Tenth! Watch out!" Gokudera grabbed the pink think and threw it far away from the window. An explosive sound was heard after several seconds it flew away. Was it a firework? Maybe, but I doubt that.

Seeing the scene in front my eyes, I just couldn't say anything. Kyoko and the pony-tail girl were comforting the cow boy after he got blamed by Gokudera and Sawada. Yamamoto was laughing and calming Gokudera before he could throw the baby from the same window. And another baby came out from nowhere and kicked Sawada head to the ground. Just how many babies were there?

"Ciaossu." The baby in black suit greeted. I automatically nod my head to him. Somehow, I felt like I had seen this baby somewhere. Was it on my way home? Nope. Was it in school? Maybe. I didn't really pay attention in school though. Because the only reason for me to go to school every day was Hibari. If it's not because of him, I might not come to school.

This reminded me about the Kokuyo School accident, when Hibari had gone missing and the next day I heard he was full of wounds. I didn't know if that was true, but whoever did that, I would curse the culprit to go to hell and never come back again.

"Stupid cow come back here!"

"Gyahahaha! Catch me Stupidera!"

"Wa-wait Gokudera-kun!"

The three rushed out from the door and left us here speechless. Except Yamamoto, he was laughing. Apparently the cow-printed baby started to tease Gokudera and ran away. Didn't he just cry before? And now he already made a fuss again. Ugh, my head hurts. So many things happened in ten minutes since I got here. My head might be exploded soon enough.

"Umm… Kyoko, I..uh… I just remember I must go home soon. Bye." I excused and hurriedly went outside before she could call me back. I just couldn't stand there anymore. First, Sawada was a maniac. He likes to run only in his boxer. Then, there was this Miura Haru girl who called me small. Please, I was just an inch smaller than her. Maybe two…or three. But not that small! Third, the babies. I didn't hate all of them, but this cow-printed baby somehow pissed me off. I acknowledge that he was cute, but if only he wasn't noisy.

Speaking of baby, I somehow felt that I had seen the Chinese baby somewhere. Oh yes, she was there on the valentine day. I saw her giving a box of chocolate to Hibari. Wait, so she likes Hibari too? I hope no. It's really hard to approach him even when there wasn't any girl around him. A rival was a no although she was just a baby.

And what happened to my chocolate that day? I didn't give it to him because the baby gave him the chocolate first. And also I was afraid that he would reject it. Worse, he would bite me to death because it's against the rules. But didn't he take the baby's chocolate? Did that mean he likes her too? Or it's because she's a baby? I wished it's the second one. Sigh. Now I hope I was a baby too.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice shouted from behind. When I looked back, there was a blur of purple thing before my vision gone black…

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kinda random, really… Anyway, the next chapter will have Hibari in it :) Again, sorry for grammar mistakes or spelling. Reviews are pleased and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm a little bit free right now so I decided to do a fast update :3 And as I promised, this chapter will include Hibari in it. Anyway, I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes or spelling. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… *sulk***

* * *

"_You midget! Go back to your mommy!"  
"Ahahaha! Look! She's crying!"  
"How unsightly!"  
"Ugly!"  
_

"…ra… Fujiwara!"

"Oi, woman! Tenth is calling you."

"Is she dead?"

"N-no way!"

"Ngh.." I grunted. I slowly opened my eyes and covered my eyes from the light.

"Aa! Fujiwara you're awake?" Sawada's face suddenly came out from beside. So the crowd was him after all.

"Che, you made Tenth worry."

"So she isn't dead?" Dead? Who was dead? I wasn't dead!

"Of course not, you stupid cow!" he nearly smacked the cow on the head if the baby didn't jump to the door and ran away with him chasing from behind.

And this was how they leave a fainted girl behind. At least Sawada was still here.

"A-are you okay, Fujiwara?"

"Ugh…" I tried to wake up but my vision got blur suddenly and fell again to the bed. Why was my head really hurt? And where was I?

"Fujiwara-san, are you alright?"

Yes, I was _perfectly_ fine and I could show you I could fly! Of course not! And I wanted a full explanation why I was here because I didn't remember anything after I ran away from your house!

"Where..?" I managed to ask between dizziness.

"Uhm… In school's infirmary." He answered anxiously as if something terrified him. Somehow I knew what he was feared of. And my brain only suspect to one person only. The head of disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya. Why? Because the outside was getting dark and no one was allowed to be at school at this time or you'll be bitten to death. And thanks to Gokudera and Lambo, wasn't he, they were making such a crowd that could call the carnivore.

"Anyway, Fujiwara, can you get up? It's already late and we must go home now." He stood up from his chair and offered his hand to me. I took his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. My vision was still blurry though. It was like I was hit with a ton of bowling ball right on my head.

"What are you two doing here?"

A chill suddenly ran up on my spine. I knew this voice. I exactly knew it. It's him. Now, now… I didn't know to be happy or sad or scared. I was happy to see him this close (and he glanced at me too) but I was also scared because my head was hurt and I couldn't even get up on my feet without any support.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Sawada screamed.

"You mustn't be at school at this time." He took out his tonfas and steadied his posture to attack. Now I was sure I would be death right here. And I haven't told him my felling!

BANG!

Eh? Was that a shot gun's sound?

"RE-BORN! FIGHT HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL!" Sawada's clothes suddenly ripped up and there was flame on his forehead.

He took a nearby chair and dashed toward Hibari. Wow, I didn't know he could fight with that thing. Clashing sounds could be heard here and there while Sawada was bringing Hibari away from the room so I was left alone there. Was he helping me to get out of there? I didn't know. Well, being myself as always, I was curious about the two of them and decided to follow where they fought.

I stood up slowly and walked outside to search them to the rooftop because the sound was coming from there. But it's amazing that Sawada could fight him like that. Everyone called him No-Good Tsuna after all.

Just when I reached to the rooftop's door, the clashing sound stopped and it's looked like there were people chatting. I peeked from the door and saw there were Gokudera, Sawada, and a baby clad in black uniform from Sawada's house there. And Sawada's head wasn't on fire anymore.

Oh, look, it seemed that Hibari had calmed up. He didn't hold his tonfas anymore. What the heck just happened? The Hibari was not fighting and bite the enemy to death! It's kind of miracle, I guessed. Or maybe Sawada was strong enough to match Hibari.

"I'll leave you for today." Hibari said and turned to the door (which was my direction). I tensed up when I saw he walked toward me who was hiding behind the door. What should I do now? Should I run and hide or stay there?

Part of me wanted to run away so he didn't notice me and bite me to death, but part of me wanted to stay so I could face him for the first time…

* * *

**A/N: oh gosh! I suck at this chapter… sorry if you are not satisfied ): I really need to know what you're thinking. Do you enjoy it? Or not? Please tell me :) Critics are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank God, I updated fast again! :D Thanks for your reviews and please tell me if there are some grammar mistake or misspelling here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

'Oh! What should I do?' I clenched my fists hard. My palms were sweating from the nervous. And he just walked closer and closer to the door where I hid myself. The door was cracked opened and there he was with his glorious glare. He stood right there, in front of me, just a half meter away. And here I was, standing with a trembling hand and looking to his onyx colored eyes. My head started to get dizzy and my heart was thumping really fast. Maybe it was because the previous accident that my head was throbbing really hard, but the heartbeat just was getting faster every second.

"A-…Um..it's…" I couldn't say properly. His glare was so intimidating that I felt my legs started to tremble. He was _scary_, yet at the same time he's definitely _stunning_.

"Move." He commanded. And almost immediately as he said that one word, I stepped aside, allowing him to move past me.

"Fu-Fujiwara, are you alright?" Sawada came to me after Hibari was nowhere on the sight. I turned to face him only to see he was shirtless. Only with his boxer. A blush crept to my face and I turned away from him then ran. Though my head was still dizzy, I just couldn't bare seeing a male like that right in front of me. It's just too embarrassing.

I ran down the stairs and made my way out of the school. I just wanted to go home. Today really wasn't my day! Even I couldn't talk or say one word to him. All I did just freeze there. Stuttering and trembling. While he just glared at me. It's way too upsetting. If there's a hole, I would like to jump there and hid myself from the sunlight.

BUMP

I didn't mean it literally. Why was there such a big hole on the street? How could I get out from here? The sun was setting, and it's getting darker down here.

'Ugh! Anyone! Help me.' I cried silently. I definitely didn't believe in Fortune Goddess anymore. Where was she when I was down here, crying miserably without anyone coming to save me? Ten minutes passed without anyone passing. I've tried to jump to reach the edge of the hole, but I always failed.

20 minutes… everything was in pitch black now. Thanks to the street light, I could somehow barely see my hands. It's getting cold too. Why my voice wasn't come out at a time like this?

'I hate myself.' I thought over and over again. It's not the first time I thought about that. Ahh, how I wished I was strong like Hibari.

'What if no one noticed me here and I was rotting here?' my mind started to imagining bad things. As my mind was picturing scary thought, a sound of footstep caught my ears. I looked up and hoping that the person would notice me and helped me out of here already. The footsteps became louder and miraculously, it stopped. A dark silhouette was standing up there…

* * *

**A/N: Gawd, this one is short! :( I just hope that you like this chapter.**

**I'm in confused here, should I make more Izumi-Hibari scene or not? I'm still a really freshman in writing a fanfic :( So I need you to tell you ideas. And your reviews are really appreciated! Critics also welcomed.**

**Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciaossu~ hello again everyone :) **

**It's already chapter five XD Wee~ Thanks for reading and your reviews X3 **

**I hope you're enjoying till this far, and will always read this story. As always, sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or spelling. Anyway, enjoy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

'Someone is there.' I unconsciously cried because of happiness. I didn't have to spend my night here all alone. Whoever that person was, just get me out of here.

"What is a girl doing down there at this time?" the voice asked. It was a rather deep voice so I assumed that the person was a male. And no, I didn't know this voice.

"Here, hold my hand." He offered a hand down to me which was I gladly accepted and he pulled me out of the hell down there.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, I looked up to him to see his face clearly now. And damn, he was hot. He had a blond hair and his face was just hot. I could feel heat was rising to my face as I nodded abruptly.

'Wait, wait, wait, Izumi! Don't you dare to look to other man besides Hibari!' I mentally slapped myself. This guy was attractive, but Hibari was more attracting. I had vowed to myself that I mustn't love anyone else except Hibari alone.

"It's already dark, should we accompany you to your home?" he offered with a smile on his face. O.M.G. 10 seconds before I got a nosebleed. Maybe I was too exaggerating it but it's the first time in my life for a boy offered to walk me home and a hot one too. Err… wait a second. Did just he say 'we'?

"Urm… w-we?"

"Yes, me and Romario. Oh yes, I forget to introduce myself too. You can call me Dino." He pointed to a man behind him wearing a MIB suit. Was that suit some kind of trend now? Not just the baby at Sawada's house. But this one too was wearing those clothes. The person called Romario nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Fu-Fujiwara Izumi." I stuttered. So his name was Dino. I didn't think that was a Japanese name. Was he a tourist? But he could speak Japanese really well. I started to wonder what he was doing here.

"Boss, shouldn't we meet Hibari Kyoya." Romario asked him from behind. I swore I heard Hibari's name was mentioned in his words. And this Dino guy was called boss too. Alright, this started to confuse me. First, Sawada had a relation to Hibari (and also that baby), then these strangers also knew him, furthermore this guy was called boss even though he was still young. What company did he employ? And what did he know about Hibari?

"We can do that tomorrow, Romario. After all it' already this late, I think Kyoya will be really pissed if we approached him now."

He…called Hibari by his given name…? He was the first person I met that brave enough to call him that. Hibari would bite him to death, really.

"So…what do you say?" he asked again.

"E-Eh?"

"Shall we walk you home? It's dangerous for a girl to walk around at this time, you know."

I didn't know whether he was naturally kind nor was there some hideous intention in his words. You know, it's always like this too in a film, a girl walked alone at night and met a guy offered her to walk her home and ended up not as nice as he said…

"I-I… thank you." okay, why the heck I said that. Wasn't that the same as I accepted his offer?

"Ahaha…you're a quiet one, aren't you? Well, that's okay. Can you lead the way then? We'll accompany you until you get home." He smiled gently. Maybe I was attracted to him after all. Not in a romantic way of course.

As we walked to my home, silent was hanging in the air. It's not like I didn't want to talk to him, but I just couldn't. In fact, there were a lot of things I wanted to ask. Mostly about Hibari…

"Fujiwara, isn't it? Anything you want to ask?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence. I looked up to him with a surprise.

"Your face is full of question marks, you know." he chuckled.

"If there's anything you want to know, you can ask me. Maybe it's something about Kyoya?"

Wh-what? How did? Was I that obvious? Oh my God! My face felt so hot now. It's becoming more obvious now!

"Oh so it's really about Kyoya. You have that looks in your eyes when we mentioned his name. Haha... Who knows he has a girl that likes him." he was laughing and so was Romario. It's not funny! What's so funny about it? He was cool (and dangerous)! And I was free to like whoever I like right.

"Well, he's such a stubborn and he doesn't follow other's words. Also he likes to beat people up. It's really surprise me to know that you like him even after knowing that facts. But I'm happy too that there's someone that like him. It's going to be very difficult, but you have my bless." he smiled and patted me on the head. His hand was warm and big, I felt myself calmed as he stroked my head gently.

It's really strange, these strangers I've just met suddenly knew about my crush and I felt really peaceful around them. Dino-san, he was really like a brother figure. And… I was glad to meet them.

* * *

**Dino is a big brother for everyone, isn't he? And I hope he wasn't OOC in here. As for Romario, I put him there because if he wasn't there, Dino would also end up in the same hole as Izumi... Kidding XD but seriously...**

**The story is entering the Varia arc now. I might want to watch the anime again for some ideas. And school's getting in the way again :( So maybe I won't be able to update really soon now. **

**I still want to hear your comments and thoughts, so please leave me a review. Critics also welcomed. Review with your dying will! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone~ I somehow could update this story fast (proud) X3 It's all thank you for your supports X) **

**Anyway, for your information, starting this chapter, it has entered the Ring battle arc. It's the time where Tsuna met Squalo and Basil for the first time. Like always, sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or spelling. I won't talk any longer, so enjoy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

It was a bright Sunday. The birds were chirping happily outside the window and the wind was blowing softly through the tree leaves. It was a beautiful day, but here I was, clad in my school uniform and sitting right here on my desk. Because of my lack for studies, I must be here at school for reviewing my study.

Despite the studying part, I was more than willing to go here on holiday just for seeing Hibari. I bet he was still here in this school just because he loved Namimori Middle School too much.

The class was really empty. There're just 3 students including me in here. I believed that Sawada and Yamamoto were called for today too. Not that I really cared. Maybe they were just bringing some problems for themselves again. I didn't want to get involved for the second time. I had decided that they're bad for my health. Especially my head.

Just as I set my book on my desk, my phone vibrated and I saw there was a message from Kyoko.

_Izumi-chan, are you free today? Tsuna-kun and the others are calling us to hang out today. Let's all go out together._

Was this why they're missing for the class? Even if I were free, I wouldn't want to play with them anymore. Or else, I might not able to see Hibari again anymore.

_Re: I'm sorry but I am busy right now…maybe next time. _I replied to her and shoved my phone back to my bag. Hope they didn't do something dangerous again.

* * *

Some hours passed and I still haven't finished my assignment yet. As soon as we finished all of these questions, the teacher said that we could go home. That's why I was paying my full attention to this craps so I could leave this room as soon as possible.

And at least, I finished the last number then stormed out of the room after giving the paper back to my teacher. Unlike what the teacher told me to, I didn't go back to home instead I sneaked to the roof top. Usually he would be sleeping there around this time. I wished deeply inside my head every time I took a step.

'Please, please, please, let me see him too today.' I prayed and prayed. After meeting with Dino-san, I had this strange feeling that he might be involved in something dangerous. He was strong, I knew, but still I was worried. Last time I had this strange feeling, he went missing and came back injured by who knew who.

Reaching for the door knob, I slowly opened the door, carefully not to make any sound. I didn't want to be bitten to death if I unintentionally woke him up. I scanned for the area, and there he was, as expected, lying on the ground sleeping. My human instinct brought myself closer to his figure to take a closer look.

'It's a rare chance to see him sleeping in such a short distance!' I mentally shouted in happiness. I kneeled 2 meters away from him carefully and stare at his face.

'God! He is so sexy!' I tried my best not to squeal like a fan girl. He looked so peaceful in this state. And instead of scary, he's so fucking damn cute. His look was so innocent. I didn't notice it before but he was so skinny yet where did his power came from. His skin also looked smooth and pale. Oh, also his hair looked so soft. God, I was trying my hardest to hold back my urge to touch him.

Unconsciously the 2 meters distance I've kept got shorter and shorter. I didn't realize when but my hand slowly getting closer to his face. Suddenly a chirp sounds ringing on the air and I took my hand back almost immediately and jumped back a little, nearly falling back if my hands didn't support me to the ground. At the same time, Hibari's eyes opened and a yellow bird flied towards him while saying 'Hibari, Hibari'. My face got redder as he got up and turned his face to my direction. I blushed so hard that I bet my face looked like the same as a ripe tomato.

'What. The. Hell.' that's the only words I could think.

By the look on his face, one could easily say that he was…pissed. His glare was killing my legs to stand up. My hands that were supporting my body from falling behind were trembling too. Now I knew what a rat felt when it was cornered by a carnivore…

* * *

**A/N: I found a hard time writing this chapter, really… Just what do you think I was thinking when I write this? I'm really suck at writing this kind of situation X( Spare me, I'm just a newbie here. That's why I need your comments and suggestions of what I lack for. Critics also welcomed. So please review :)**

**Thank you for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone :) I thank you all for reading and reviewing and supporting me for writing this story. Thank you so much XD Now, here I present to you all chapter 7 of this story. I hope you like it. This is the longest chapter I have wrote, I think.**

**Oh yeah, side note, this story was taking day right when Squalo came to Namimori chasing Basil. Just the time of the day was set after the incident, so Dino was here.**

**Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or spelling (please tell me if there really are some mistakes). Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

I was going to die. Really, there's no way for escaping now. But I still had a lot of things to do before I die yet. I wanted to travel around the world, there were so many things I hadn't seen yet, I wanted to go to a date (with Hibari), I wanted to get married (also with Hibari), I wanted to have my own family (again with Hibari)… But now, all of them seemed impossible. Instead making him to notice me and like me, I was just doing the opposite.

'He's going to hate me right? After seeing him sleeping like that… He must be really pissed. Why's this happening to me? '

A few second passed and nothing happened. I was staring at his eyes that were still glaring to me. His eyes were a beautiful color of onyx that matches to his raven hair. Suddenly an urge to touch him was coming again and I must bit my lip to hold my obsession.

'God, I'm such a pervert! I'm even thinking something like that in this situation!'

My face was still blushing like I was having a fever. Just how long did he intend to glare at me?

"Hey, you…" finally he spoke.

"Students aren't allowed to be at here around this time." He took out his tonfas and positioning himself to attack me.

'This is it. I guess it's the end.'

In an instant he moved, a black blurry thing caught in my vision. Hibari's tonfa was stopped right in front of my face and I didn't even blink at all. I was wondering what the heck was happening and I saw a black whip was strangling Hibari's tonfa.

"Hitting a girl isn't a good thing to do, Hibari Kyoya."

'Di…no…san?' I looked almost disbelieving to what I was seeing. Dino-san was there, he was standing right in front of the door with a whip on his hand. So he was the one who saved me?

"Who are you? Outsiders are not allowed to come here." Hibari said, even more pissed than he was before.

"I have something to be delivered to you." The older man said calmly.

The air was getting more intense as Hibari was now glaring to Dino-san. Of course he was pissed, his attack had just been stopped by someone.

"But, the girl should go first." He looked to me and gave me a reassuring smile. He was telling me to escape. I tried to stand up and walked toward him. Romario was there too.

"Now, should we start the talk?" he looked back to Hibari who was still standing there, and in a sudden move he was storming to where Dino-san was.

"O-oi, I just want to talk to you." he stuttered, avoiding the attack Hibari's launched.

"Fujiwara-san, please leave this place for now. It might be getting more dangerous from here on." Romario said and directing me to the door.

"But… Hi-Hibari is…" I glanced to the back where the two was fighting. It's really getting me worried.

"Don't worry, our boss just want to talk about something to him today. Also I will be here so I'll make sure no one got hurt." he told me. I looked up to him worriedly and he returned me a smile. I walked slowly to the door, away from them.

'What's Dino-san going to talk to Hibari?' I was curious. Why Dino-san didn't tell me anything anyway? He knew I had a crush on Hibari, right? So he could tell me what's going on even just a bit… I was worried to the EXTREME! Wait now I sounded like Kyoko's brother. Screw that.

* * *

I waited for a bit longer in front of the school gate until the blonde person came out. Dino-san and Romario to be exact. I glanced up to the blonde guy as they approached me.

"You're really waiting here, huh?" he chuckled. How could this person laugh at the time like this? Didn't he know that I was worried?

"Hey, hey, no need to glare at me. Kyoya is alright. Well, though he doesn't want to listen to what other has to say." He scratched the back of his head. I looked to him confusedly.

"What…are you two…talking?" I finally asked. He looked nervous somehow and just smiled anxiously. Something definitely was wrong.

"Umm…about that… well, it's nothing really. Ahaha…" he said, looking more suspicious. Something really happened, right? What were they taking Hibari into?

"…really?" I asked again. He got more nervous.

"Oh yes! They're going to participate at sumo competition, so yeah, I just going to confirm Kyoya about that. Right, Romario?"

"E-Eh? I mean…yes."

They? What did he mean by 'they'? And this was the worst lie I ever heard. Hell no one would believe it. Was it really that important that I mustn't know what? Dino-san seemed not want to tell me the truth that bad.

I sighed, feeling that he wouldn't tell me the truth even I persisted him more. Just…be fine, Hibari.

* * *

**Tell you the truth, I have 3 word documents for this chapter. I have written this three times just to get the exact words and the right plot for this chapter. Though I still find this chapter a little bit hard to write ^^; especially keeping the characters not to be OOC (I hope they're not OOC). Anyway I hope you are enjoying this chapter :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think (good or bad) and critics are also welcomed. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! Thank you for your reviews and supports. I'm really sorry for the late update :( Just blame it to my school's merciless tasks and tests. I find it hard to have a one day free from assignment. But now I have one day free, I shall present you this new chapter of this story :D**

**Since, Hibari was training tirelessly with Dino, he isn't going to appear in this chapter. I'm sorry guys. But the good news is, he is going to be there in the next chapter :) I promise.**

**About this chapter note, it's on the chapter 39 of the anime. If you remember correctly, it's the chapter about Gianini's first appearance. Though he didn't appear here. Well, enjoy reading~ Sorry for grammar mistakes or spelling :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Hibari…was he alright? I hadn't seen him these days. Well, I could but I mustn't do so. It's because of what happened the next day after that incident at the rooftop…

_FLASHBACK_

_I ran up to school the next day, feeling a bit anxious. Certainly, there was something Dino-san was hiding about. And my mission today was to get as much information as I could about it. From who? I got a feeling Sawada or his gang knew something about this._

_After I reached my class, I didn't spot Sawada nor Gokudera nor Yamamoto there._

"_Izumi-chan, good morning." Kyoko greeted me._

"_A-aa, good morning. Um… do you know where… Sawada and the other?"_

"_Eh? I haven't seen them today. Do you need something from them?"_

"_Err… not particularly…"_

"_Hmm… I hope they're alright, since there's a little bit incident yesterday. Tsuna-kun told me they're fine but…"_

_Incident? What a coincidence… I had a little 'incident' myself, yesterday. Well, but most of the part was about Dino-san acting strangely and Hibari was included into a freaking sumo competition._

"_Thank you…Kyoko." I ran out of the class towards Hibari's office or you could say it his private room. Usually he would be there around this time. Oh, and there was usually no one around his office. Why? Because it's like a lion's cage literally. Get in there and you would be bitten to death. But now I didn't care if I was bitten to death, I was just worried about him._

_This was just like déjà vu, me getting worried about him and searched for him. But I hope this time, he wouldn't try to beat me into a pulp like the other day. I didn't really sure that he would be there though._

_As I reached for his door, I slowed my pace and took a deep breath before slowly opened the door. I peeked inside and scanned the room for a while. As expected, he wasn't there now. I bet Dino-san came here before me and fought him somewhere. I looked around the school for a bit, still searching Hibari._

_He wasn't anywhere I searched for. The only place I hadn't looked was the rooftop. That place really brought back of yesterday memory._

"_You mustn't go there, young lady. Or else you might get hurt." A voice suddenly stopped me from walking up stair to the rooftop. I turned around and saw a blonde guy…ehh… old man. He wore an orange clothes, a pair of gloves and a mining helmet. To put it simply, he looked exactly like a miner._

"_Who…" the heck are you?_

"_I'm just a simple worker at construction sites. Anyway, young lady, you mustn't go there for now because it's dangerous. And I will appreciate it if you could let your boyfriend alone for a while from now on. He's kind of busy." Although he looked like he wasn't serious with that smile on his face, his tone when he said that was definitely serious._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I didn't know why, but I just followed his word until now. But if I remembered correctly, that person definitely said _my boyfriend_! How the hell did he know about my crush to Hibari? Now it wasn't only Dino-san, but that stranger who I didn't know what his name also knew about it! Was I really that obvious?

My face blushed as I remembered the word 'boyfriend'. I wished that title wasn't just a dream only. I wanted it to be true someday.

Anyway, today was kind of rare to see Sawada was coming to school. He was kind of missing school for a while. I might want to ask him for what was happening but… let's just put it that my luck was never on my side.

First, I came late to school so I didn't have a chance to ask him this morning, then when it's finally lunch period, Kyoko called me to eat lunch together with her and Kurokawa, well, I just couldn't refused her kind offer right? Then when we have an assignment about our childhood dream, I didn't group up with him.

I sighed as I walked to my partner's house who appeared to be Yamamoto. I didn't see him today at school, so I doubt that he would be at his house now. Maybe he was off somewhere training for sumo competition like Hibari and Dino-san did. Just maybe though...

* * *

"Takeshi? He went to Sawada's house just now." The owner of sushi shop said.

What a luck I finally had! Now I had a reason to come to Sawada's house. I hurriedly bowed to Yamamoto's father and dashed to Sawada's place.

'This time, for sure, I will get my answer from him!'

* * *

**This chapter is hard to write, especially when I insert Iemitsu there. I just hope he's not OOC… As I mentioned before, Hibari will appear in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I want to know if my story is good or bad till this far. Tell me what I'm lacking for and some improvement critics are also welcomed :D And also about Izumi, what do you think of her? I know I'm still far from good, but I'll do my best :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ouch…my back hurts. Ugh, damn all those exams that made me to study two days non-stop. Anyway, thanks for all you reviews and supports for the last chapter~ Now please, enjoy this chapter :) Sorry for grammar mistakes or wrong spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

'This is it, I just have to knock on this door and ask Sawada directly.' I thought as I was standing right in front of Sawada's house. I raised my hand to knock on the door and suddenly the door opened before I had a chance to knock on it.

What made me shocked was the person who was opening the door wasn't Sawada, instead it's Kyoko's brother and he was like… holding a big piece of… green clothes? Wait, that's a human. He was holding a human in a freaky green clothes over his shoulder.

"Ng? Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, Fujiwara, you come here too." Yamamoto followed as he was also holding another person in green but this one was much smaller than Kyoko's brother bringing.

"Fujiwara? Who is that?" Kyoko's brother asked again still clueless. Great, he didn't even notice that Fujiwara was me. Boxing maniac.

"Fu-Fujiwara is that girl in front of you, Onii-san." Sawada explained pointing to me. Umm, did I just hear he was calling Kyoko's brother as Onii-san?

"Izumi-chan?" Kyoko peeked from behind the boys.

"Umm.. Hi, Kyoko."

"Kyoko, you know this girl too?" the turf head turned to face Kyoko after putting down the man in front of the gate.

"Yes, she's my classmate. I have told you about her too."

"I FORGET TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted randomly. "So you're Kyoko's new friend? You're small to the extreme! You must join the boxing club to get taller!" I twitched hearing what he just said. SMALL? AND TO THE EXTREME FOR THAT! He was asking me to join the boxing club for a ridiculous reason too!

"Hahi, Izumi-chan, what are you doing here?" another girl came out from the door. Great, two people who called me SMALL was standing around me. This just killed my mood.

"Maybe it's because her partner for the project is here. Yamamoto is your partner right?" Kurokawa asked. Since when she was there?

I simply nodded and Yamamoto blinked not knowing about the project. But that's not the only matter I was here. I turned to ask Sawada about Hibari before…

"Aa, where's Gokudera-kun's cousin?" Kyoko asked, looking around for someone.

"E-eh? He's not here? I-I'm going to search him." Sawada said and went outside.

Wait! I came here to ask you something! I tried to follow him but he was already gone too far away. Why was this always happening when I just about to ask something about Hibari. Oh, well, I just had to ask Yamamoto about this.

"Ya-…."

"Well, why don't we wait inside and eat my dad's sushi together?" I was cut by Yamamoto himself. Everone agreed and came inside to the house while I was standing there speechless.

"Fujiwara? Why don't you join us too?" he invited me to come in. I briefly nodded and followed the gang. I didn't have a chance to ask him when we're all inside. Everyone was chatting and busy eating the raw food. I sighed mentally and excused myself to use the toilet.

After I came out from the restroom, there was some noise coming from the upstairs. Feeling the urge to find out about the sound, I went up stairs slowly and opened the door.

'…UFO…?' I didn't believe what I saw when I opened the freaking door. A yellow UFO-like-thing was there in the middle of the room. On the wall were hanging a lot of weapons and stuff. The noise was coming from that UFO thing.

I closed the door then opened it again. Blinking once, twice, thrice. But the thing was really there. I wasn't dreaming. I gasped a little bit loud and the figure noticed me.

"Wh-who's that?" apparently, the alien-supposed who was riding the UFO turned and saw me standing there. And maybe because he was shocked too, the purple thing he was holding was thrown away towards me. Wow, I was like seeing a déjà vu. But this time, instead of hitting my head, it swallowed me and darkness engulfed my sight.

BOOM!

A pink smoke came after the darkness and I coughed.

"A-are you okay, Miss?" someone asked, I supposed it was the alien (I still believed that he was an alien, yes).

"Y-yes…" …huh? My voice sounded weird. Was this because I inhaled some of the pink gas?

"Aaa, what should I do?" the alien said in panic.

OMG…. He looked bigger now. Did he just resizing himself? Err… Was it just me or the surrounding also got bigger?

"Umm, I'll explain this to you, please be calm and listen…" the alien lifted me up and I looked at my reflection on the windows.

Did I… just… shrinked?

* * *

**TT_TT I'm soooo sorry, there's no Hibari in this chapter. I know, I promised to you all that he's going to appear in this chapter, but… well, I just can say sorry guys :( But, wait, there's 75% for sure he'll be there in the next one! :) I swear. Oh, right, the alien is Gianini for sure. Sorry if there are any characters that seem OOC. But I hope no. ****Oh yeah, Tsuna called Ryohei as Onii-san (older brother) right? It's cute to hear him called Ryohei Onii-san XD He's not even dating Kyoko yet X) But, good luck Tsuna!**

**So, how about this chapter? Like it or hate it? Please tell me in review. Critics also welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! See ya in the next chapter~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, sorry I was late for updating this story. But I have a reason! I had a week of tests last week. So I didn't get a time to write this. And, yes, I did have a 3 days holiday but… well, maybe I was being lazy too. Please forgive me! At least I'm being honest here XD**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter (it's chapter ten already! XD) ! Sorry if there were some grammar mistakes or spelling. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Tiny hands and legs, over chubby face and wow, my head seemed bigger than my body. In this kind of situation, only one logical thing that a normal people could think of. Fact number one, there's no such an alien like this one in front of me in this world, well maybe there were aliens but the chance to meet them almost none at least for me. Number two, there's no logical way to actually resizing a human's body into this small. Having these two facts only one thing I could believe, that was… I was dreaming. Right, this was a dream, so maybe in a minute or so I would wake up and everything would return to normal.

"Hey, are you listening?" I ignored the alien who was ranting endlessly. I didn't really get what he said but he mentioned something about bazooka and malfunctioning. Whatever he said, it was just a dream and I would wake up soon.

"Please don't think that it is a dream. All I have said is true." he said politely.

'What is it? Is he some kind of a psychic now? He reads my mind just now. This dream is going too far. C'mon wake up now, Izumi!'

"I guess you still think it's a dream right?" he sighed putting me down to the floor.

"Believe me, it's not a dream Miss."

This alien really ticked me off. Why he was so insisting that it wasn't a dream when it was my dream? …or was it a reality? Damn, now I doubted my own believe. If this _was_ a reality, then what the hell was happening to me? It's illogical to shrink someone like this.

Whatever, that alien must be crazy. My dream was crazy! Now, how I could escape from this insane dream… First thing first, I had to go away from this source of craziness. I went outside from the scene and he called me back but I just simply ignored it then slammed the door with all my might but I only heard a simple 'click' than a 'BAM'.

When did Sawada's house become this big anyway? And the stairs, it was ridiculously high. I gulped as I was readying myself to go down from the upstairs. First step, I slowly moved backwards in a crouching position. I didn't dare to look down as I was afraid of height. Being a klutz as, I didn't look where I was stepping so I slipped on the second step then last thing I knew, my world was spinning so fast.

At the same time as I was fall, I mean rolling from the stairs, the front door was opened by someone and I rolled out of the house in an amazing speed… at least to me. When I finally stopped, the ground was moving up and down and up again then down again. I felt like puking. Sigh… this would be a long way to home.

I walked slowly and a little bit shaky. It was still dizzy and my whole body hurt a lot… Maybe some bruises here and there, I didn't know exactly where.

'This dream really hurts a lot…' I thought still denying the fact. Being dizzy and all, I suddenly bumped into something that I thought it was an electric pole. Before I fell down, I grabbed it with my hands for support.

'Phew, I almost end up injuring myself again…' I sighed as I leaned to the pole. But, this dream was really weird, I even felt this pole was warm instead of cold. And…I felt this pole was moving just now.

A hand came and slightly touch my head before patting it softly. It felt… really nice. This electric pole was really nice. It was warm, and it even had a hand to pat my head. I knew it, this nice pole must be felt sorry to me because of my day today. I hugged it with my small hands tightly.

It's when I looked up to what I thought was an electric pole that I froze instantly and my blood was coming fast to my face.

This pole I was hugging was no pole but it was…Hibari's… leg. And the hand was… Hibari's too…

'It's… reality…'

* * *

OMAKE

-Normal POV-

Tsuna's house

"Say, Gokudera-kun, did you see something coming out from the door when we came back?" Tsuna's ask his self-proclaimed right-hand.

"What is it, Tenth? Do you see someone suspicious again today? Where? I'll kill whoever it is now!" he replied, holding out some dynamites in his hands.

"N-NO! Well, I guess it's just my imagination." he said to himself.

* * *

**Hibari is OOC… But in my opinion, he has this sweet spot for small things, right? Ugh, well, that's just my opinion. And about the OMAKE, since I put it in normal POV I just called Tsuna as Tsuna, but Izumi calls him by Sawada. Just so you don't get confused :) Remember Tsuna went out to search Gokudera? They've just came back when the door opened and Izumi rolling out from it. Poor her that none of the two noticed her. Maybe she was rolling too fast? **

**Have I told you this chapter was the tenth? It's chapter X ver. Vongola XD Well, how's this story over all? From the first story until now. If you think Hibari (especially this chapter) and the other characters are OOC, please tell me. I appreciate every reviews and critics you give to me :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I'm really really sorry for the late update :'( I was kind of busy these days. Lots of assignments and tasks to do. So I want to apologize for the very late update. And this chapter shortness DX And maybe some wrong grammar or spelling DX And maybe OOC character DX**

**Anyway, in this chapter, it will be Izumi doing a little story telling on how thing goes after last chapter before it will go to the main plot next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Everything was white when I woke up today. The white ceiling greeted me this morning. There were white sheet covering me and a white curtain surrounding my bed. Why I was here again? I didn't quite remember well but this had to do with Hibari. It all happened 2 days ago when I was shrunk into a baby and I fortunately yet unfortunately met him on my way to reality.

There were two mistakes I made that day. One, I shouldn't ran away from Sawada's house and just accepted that I became smaller than usual. Wait, I didn't mean that I usually small. And two, I wouldn't let myself being controlled by my…lust. Err… yeah, something like that.

_Oh God! It's Hibari in a flesh right in front of my eyes! And where was his evilly sexy smirk gone and replaced by this… soft side of him? Oh, I wouldn't want to consider this as a dream anymore. I wished it was reality and my dream come true._

_He had a soft spot for little animals, I knew. The little yellow fluffy bird proved it all, but I didn't know that he also had this spot for… a little kid? Hey if that's so wouldn't he be a great father? I would be glad to have his child… or maybe some children? Way to go my perverted side._

_Seeing his other personality like this was enough to make me like him more and more. If I could stop the time, then I would like to stay in here forever. Alright, that was cheesy. But hey, it's like a really really rare chance to see him like this and especially towards me. It's nearly impossible to be true._

_Oh yes, his hand patted my head right on the spot. This was so comfortable…_

Until that point, I was sure to be in heaven. And I didn't know why I did that but I just followed the flow and did something I shouldn't do in the first place. I hopped on his lap and trying to hug him. But I was just a little baby that time so it just looked like I clutched to his shirt. But that's how it began to be a night mare.

Suddenly I heard a POOF and some pink smokes blurred my vision. When my seeing was clear again… I met Hibari face to face. At that time, I didn't know what happen and it seemed that everything came back to normal but I just focused to his face and he looked a little bit surprised at first and the next time he looked like he would kill me. And that's when I realized that I had come back to normal and I was in an awkward position on his lap. Not to mention that I was _hugging_ him. I couldn't even say a single word.

Actually, I didn't know whether I was scared for my life or happy. I had been dreaming to hug him for 24 hours per day. But after that, I didn't remember what happened next. Next thing I know, I woke up in this hospital yesterday and I had been unconscious for the whole day. Dino-san was the one who brought me here by the way.

"_You sure are lucky enough to be alive after encounter him."_

Was what he said when I awoke. Lucky he said? Maybe, but this wasn't only about my injuries, now how should I do when I met him? I didn't have any courage to meet him anymore after that. I mean, he looked so pissed off and maybe he hates me. Well, who wouldn't be angry and embarrassed if someone you didn't know actually did that. Especially to him, seeing how his cold and lone personality. He must be sure angry as hell if someone saw him like that.

I had thought about the risk for liking someone like him, but never thought that it will be this hurt… physically. Maybe this will last for one week or more to be healed. Meaning, I didn't have to go to school and meet him.

I didn't want to meet him right now. I was scared to meet him. What if he would chase me and beat me again when I met him? I didn't want that, sure. And more than that, I didn't want to make him hate me more. If it was possible, I just wanted to be back as an admirer or stalker...whatever. Back in the time he didn't even see me…

* * *

**Gah, it's so short =_= and maybe a little bit lame. I don't know. So what do you think? Good or bad? Reviews and criticized are welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again guys, I'm sorry for not updating in a very long time, I hope you haven't forget about this story too. Yeah, I will save the ranting later, so I'll just tell you that this chapter was on the Sky Ring Battle. So yeah, enjoy~**

**Sorry, if there were grammar mistakes or spellings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters! And also, I pray for Japan from the deepest of my heart.**

* * *

It's been nearly one week I had staying here. In the hospital of boredom. Nothing really happened here, just Kyoko and the annoying pony-tail girl visiting me sometimes. Oh right, and I heard that Lambo (the cow baby) was also submitted in this hospital. They said he was struck by lightning and fell from stairs or something like that.

Anyway, besides the dull days I had spent in this horribly white room, it's kind of good thing too staying here. Why? Because I didn't have to go to school and meet a certain person who possibly would send me back here again.

But things couldn't be always like this too. I had to do something somehow. I couldn't run away from the fact anymore now, except I change my school or went away from this city or went aboard to another country where I could start my new life again but without his presence.

Hey, that might be a good idea, but I didn't come from a wealthy family so it's already impossible for me to go over the country or even went out to another city. Changing school was a trouble too. How could I explain to them anyway? If I just said my crush knew about my feelings and literally crush me so I want to go to another school, maybe they'll just laugh it off.

Ugh, I guess there's no way I could run from this Namimori until I could handle my own finance and had enough money to go aboard. But it would take too long to actually happen. What I could now was changing myself to a better person. Yes. I would definitely do that as soon as I went out from this hospital!

"Ms. Fujiwara, I have a good news to you, you can go home tonight." one of the nurse said with a big smile on her face to me.

Crap. I didn't mean _this _soon.

* * *

After one week and several days of my absent, it seems that I missed a lot of things. First of all, Sawada was also gone and so did Yamamoto and Gokudera. Second, there was rumor that they had a sumo competition. I heard that from Kyoko. Although I couldn't really believe that. I knew Sawada sometimes could be unpredictable, but sumo competition? Please, when you think of sumo, the first thing you would imagine would be some huge guys who could eat a ton of foods all alone.

That just didn't fit Sawada and the other as their body was all slender and even Kyoko's brother who had a body of muscles just didn't fit the image. And the competition itself was held at night and at this school ground to point it all.

This all sumo thing was a hoax. I mean, did Hibari even allow it? Why would in the world he agreed for this stuff to be held in _his_ school and at night too. These boys really hiding something! And tonight, I would see this myself even if I had to risk my… life…? Alright it was cheesy, screw that, I didn't want to lose my life for something unreasonable too anyway.

At night, I already prepared to go to school. I didn't tell my parents about this because there's 100% they wouldn't allow me to. I had to sneak out from them and pretend that I had to study for tomorrow exam so they won't come near my room tonight. I felt so bad for lying to them.

Anyway, I had successfully exited my house without anyone noticing. Tonight was really dark and it sent me creeps just how silent it was out here. It's not like I had gone out alone this late before. Just by thinking there might be some perverts out there waiting around the dark corner nearly broke my will to go further and I was just some meters away from my house. God, I was such a loser.

"Wait! Get a hold of yourself Izumi! You promise to change, remember?" I slapped my face with my hands, trying to encouraging myself.

"Everything is going to be alright." I took a deep breath before continuing my walk.

On my way near the school ground, I heard a lot of crashing and exploding sounds. I had this sudden uneasy feeling and my instinct told me not to go near it. Alas, curiosity kills the cat. My body betrayed my thought and I walked there. Near the gate, there was already someone's car parked there. It's like I had seen this car before, but before I could recall whose this car was, something else caught my attention.

There was a big screen on the roof top of our school, but as long as I remember correctly there wasn't any of that thing today at school. Well, at least up to this morning. What surprised me more was what was showed in it. There was a person with a scar all over his face and he was emitting this dark aura thing.

"…is this some kind of joke?"

Sure, sumo competition would be more realistic than this Harry-Potter-like film on the screen. It's just sound unreal, impossible, unbelievable for me to admit. Maybe someone was doing a prank and play this random video that was obviously edited here. But was it just me or there's a man voice also coming from the school's ground that synchronize with the video up there?

The screen changed and it showed another person standing opposite of the man before. He was wearing our school boy's uniform although without the vest and there were dirt everywhere. Maybe I was just imagining things but this person looked a hell lot like Sawada. I could only see his back and it was dark out here so I couldn't really know if it was him or not.

Deciding to take a closer look, I entered the building and went to the second floor. Why I didn't just go to the backyard? Simply because I was scared and it was _really_ dangerous there although I wasn't sure what _was_ happening, so I was just being smart here. Safety comes first. I didn't want to go back to the hospital when I just went out from there a couple days ago.

To my surprise, when I got a closer look to the scene, this mysterious person's forehead was on fire! Or rather there was fire coming out from his forehead and both of his hands. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down and take another look to his face.

"Sa-Sawada…?" I nearly couldn't believe my eyes. He was Sawada for God's sake! He looked lot like him but I wasn't sure if it really was him. Somehow his aura was different and also the look of his face was nothing like No-Good-Sawada. He had a serious look on his face. And I hate to admit it, but he looked cool, not as cool as Hibari, but he just awesome.

The two of them suddenly rushed to each other in a blink of eyes and Sawada-but-not-Sawada person punch the other man right on his face with his burning fist before he sent another fist to the opponent's body. Then Sawada jumped backwards, or rather fly… Wait, fly? He was flying? This was more than my poor brain could take. A person, without any device, could fly freely in the air? Was I somehow got to the moon where the gravity was so small enough for you to actually fly without any tools?

While I was debating myself, the scary person shot his guns to the ground and he was, too, flying towards Sawada in a high speed and a bright light suddenly radiated from them. I put a hand to cover my eyes since it was so bright I couldn't see anything until the light turned out and changed with a smoke.

I wanted to see what had happened but my body wouldn't move a bit and I fell to my knees with my hands trembling hard. I thought I was dead at that moment because of that light. I never saw anything like this before. I just hope I could go home sound and safely tonight.

* * *

**Sorry if I couldn't put more for the battle scenes because I'm suck! Really, sorry! I would gladly accept it if you want to give me a good advice or critics. I really put my best on it, though. Anyway, if you want to know why I was on hiatus this whole time, you can read on below, or if you're not interested you can skip it.**

**Well, I was on hiatus recently because I can't put myself to write. It's not like I want to drop this story but I was sick in the middle of my trip on holidays, then without me realizing it the school already started again and there are these teachers of mine who just pissed me off. They're giving lot of tasks and they rarely come to my class or even if they did come, they're just sitting on their chair and made us study by ourselves without explaining a single thing! **

**So when I have to do these assignments, I just didn't know what to do and all my friends also asking me this same question every day. And then the mid-exams came and thanks to my old teacher who willingly to teach us all again in her free time (and for free), I manage to survive the weeks of tests although I still don't know about the results yet. I just hope I could get a good score.**

**Anyway, I feel sorry for Japan and I'm still praying for their people safety and hopefully they will recover soon. I have a Japanese friend and she still hasn't contact me even though I have sent her messages. I hope she was fine and so is everyone else.**

**Thank you for reading and please review with your Dying Will! Ciao ciao~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya there! Hehe, fast update! The reason? I got a good mark for one of my tests so I was allowed to hang out with my computer tonight :D And thank you for your reviews and supports. It's also because of you all I can updating fast.**

**Anyway, sorry if there were grammar mistakes or spelling. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

I. Want. My. Mama!

It's really frightening! I could be as good as dead at any time! Just when I thought I could change myself and now I was stuck here, couldn't move a single part of my body. I was intended to help them at first, well not really helping but at least I could treat their injuries if they _did_ having sumo competition, since a sumo fight was held in a ring and will not harm the audience. But this, this was just so far from that, if I recklessly went there I might be a corpse right now. I was lucky enough I went to the second floor, they couldn't see me (at least that was what I thought) and you could say it's safe here because it's quite a distance from the battle ground.

It's a bit late for me when I realized that the third floor's light was on and some part of the building there was destroyed by something quite large. I gulped. So, maybe, this place could end up the same too. I tried my best to stand up even my feet still trembling and I used the wall beside me as a support. You didn't how much I want to run away as fast as I could from here.

I took another glance to the window and now I saw the man with the scar was frozen…literally. It's scary that I didn't shock after seeing this. I did see they were flying a while ago and they had these flaming hands after all, maybe I was becoming used to this stuff. Although yes, I was still shaking a little bit, but after I saw him, who might be the bad guy, frozen into a funny statue in that position like that, somehow I felt a little more secure.

Did this mean Sawada had won whatever it is?

"Ohohoho~" suddenly a creepy laugh rang in the air and it sent me chills again. I didn't know whose voice is this and I didn't want to know. This person might be some gay rapist or something like that. It wasn't over yet?

"Ugh, I have to go away from here now." I decided to walk away from here into a safer place, my house. There's no use to stay here anymore, for I knew the reason why they kept this secret from Kyoko and the other.

On my half way on the corridor, there was a bright light again and this was different from before, I didn't really know what it was but I instantly curled up close to the floor.

"Now what?" I sighed and my voice was shaky, I guess it became like a phobia. I waited and waited but the explosion didn't come, and instead the light had turned out.

"The regret, and the grudge caused by the betrayal. I know." someone voice's was coming from the speakers. It wasn't someone I knew to be sure, so I thought it was the scary man's friend. The voice continued and speaking of something I didn't know. Interested, I stayed there a bit longer to listen. I didn't really get it but it was something like having power over flame, adopted son, the 9th, and Vongola Family. I wasn't really good with foreign language, but it sounded like Italian.

As I was thinking about it, I didn't realize someone sneaked up behind me until there's a sound of someone crashed to the floor. I looked back and saw a man was fainted on the floor with a big iron ball on his body and behind him, stood a man in a black suit. I couldn't see his face because it was dark here.

"Little missy, you should go away from here. It's dangerous here." the man said.

"Eh? Well, uh… thank you." I said although I was still in shock, and he left me alone again after he told me to go home.

"…Even though he told me to leave… How can I go out alone after seeing there's dangerous people like this one out there?" I nearly cried at the moment, seeing that this person on the floor was clutching a dagger on his hand and God, it looked so sharp, it could tore my limb away all over the ground.

"Calm down, Izumi… It's going to be okay. Think positive. Think positive." I kept repeating the words to myself and taking a deep breath. Right, nothing to be scared now. This person in front of me was unconscious. I should be able to run away now. No, not running, it wouldn't do with this pathetic condition of me. I should just walk away slowly. He wouldn't chase me anymore.

"…ugh…" the man-facing-floor suddenly groaned.

"Hiiii!" I gasped and automatically punched him right on the head with my fists. Ouch, it hurt my hands too. Why did this man have such a hard head? Anyway, after ensuring that he already fainted, I took my leave and went to the first floor.

"Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." a girl voice now speak through the speakers. Again, I stopped at my track. If it was the end, I guessed there were no more fighting and so it's okay to wait for a while to hear the results right? I had came this far after all.

"Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi." the girl announced. So it _was_ Sawada after all! How could he be that cool and strong? And speaking of which, did Hibari came here too? I just had this hunch that he was also here.

"Thus, the ones who will become the eventual successors of Vongola will be SawadaTsunayoshi and his six Guardians." the voice continued. Again, this Vongola thing came up. Just what the heck was this Vongola? Some kind of car group? I continued to walk out from the building. Mumbling to myself about this Vongola all the way and that's when I bumped into someone around the corner, nearly fall flat on my ass but managed to regain my balance.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized at once before I looked up to see… it was Hibari. Why we had always to meet in this awkward situation?

* * *

**Yay! Ring Battle finished X3 And finally our Izumi meet Hibari again! Although it must be postponed for the next chapter. I'm sorry DX Anyway, if you still didn't know whose laugh was that, that was Lussuria, the illusion one made by Mammon. And the one that saved Izumi is Lancia. I hope you haven't forget him. He is a good guy! Alright, so how about this chapter? Good or bad? Please tell me what you think. Concrits and reviews are opened.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again everyone. Wow, three updates within a week XD I have to be proud of myself.**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and supports, I'm really happy about it. So enjoy the new chapter!**

**Sorry if there were grammar mistakes or spellings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Why? Of all times, we should meet in this situation.

I felt like crying now. Never thought that we would meet directly face-to-face this soon after I was removed from the hospital. Did this mean I would be back at that place again? Suddenly I felt chills run through my spine as he was sending me his furious glare, but I didn't dare to look at his face anymore. I was embarrassed and I guess so he did, or more like pissed off for him.

_What should I do now?_

"Out of my way, herbivore." he said with a cold tone and damn tears started to piling up on my eyes.

I was scared, scared if he would beat me up again, but most of all, I was scared if he hated me now. I step aside and he walked pass me. He didn't even care why I was here it seemed. Not that I wanted it, because he was Hibari after all. I took a single glance at his back and then realized that he was injured. It must be hurt to even walking.

C'mon Izumi! Now's the time for you to change your old self! It's now or never! You had came this far and you couldn't turn back now.

"W-wait!" I said out of my mind. But it didn't make him stop or even give me a glance. It's embarrassing! Really! I knew that if did more than this, but I just couldn't ignore him. So, it might be my last effort but…

"I-I said please wait." I tugged on his shirt. Just don't ignore me! My tears nearly fell down as my grip on his shirt tightened.

He stopped his track and turned to glare me. I knew he didn't like any bit of his shirt being tugged by some random girl like this but what else I could do to make him stop. Now that he faced me I could saw some minor cuts on his face too. It's impossible for me to treat all of his wounds but at least I wanted to do something for him. Even though just a bit.

Fortunately, I brought some bandages with me and I took it out from my pocket on my jeans then bring it out to him. He stared at the thing on my hand for a while before shoved my hand away.

"I don't need it." he said as he walked away.

Ugh I knew this would happen. I knew he didn't want to owe someone even though it's just a cheap band-aid. Usually, I would give up and let him go now then ran straight to home crying for embarrassing myself, but not this time! If it's already that embarrassing, than it's also pointless to just go away without doing something. No more crying!

I ran up to him then grabbed his hand so he would face me again and with a force, placed the band-aid above his wound. Alright, that might be hurt a bit, I was just an amateur and he just made it hard to do, so I didn't have any options right? Now that I had done it, what should I do next?

"Oi, oi, I was worried about my pupil because he just disappear a while ago, but this surprised me more." a familiar voice rang behind me. If I remembered correctly there was someone's car park outside the gate.

"Although I bet you're surprised too, right, Kyoya?" his tone more like teasing than asking.

"Dino-san!" I looked at him in shock as well. How did he get to come out in unexpected moment?

"I'll bite you to death" he took out his legendary tonfas.

"Wait a minute, Kyoya!" Dino ran before he fell on his face.

Huh? Did he just trip on his own feet?

"Ouch…" he moaned and rubbed his forehead. There's a small scratch on his forehead. He must be hit the ground a little bit hard. Who knew he could also be clumsy? Oh, right, didn't I still have some bandages? I took out one and kneeled in front of him.

"Umm… here." I put on the thing on his forehead.

"Hmph… I have lost my interest. I'm going back." Hibari said and went away to who knows where. Was he lost his interest because Dino-san stumbled on his own feet? Well, I guess he didn't have any interest in fighting a person who wasn't prepared to fight him back. Or… did his wound really serious that he couldn't fight anymore?

"It's alright, he is Kyoya after all." Dino said as he stood up from the ground. Once again, he read my mind. How could people easily read my mind?

"Haha, it seems that you become braver than last time we meet, aren't you? Anyway, you really don't have to worry about him. He will get over with that injuries somehow."

"…right." I mumbled. He was right, Hibari wasn't a person who would care to that kind of wounds. All I did back then was a complete useless and stupid. I felt so stupid now.

"Hey, you don't have to be down. I think the reason he left before was because he's jealous." he said, pointing to his forehead. It took a while for me to get what he was saying, and then my face became as red as tomato.

What did he mean? There's no way Hibari would be jealous. It's just impossible. Especially to someone like me.

"A-Anyway! What's exactly happening here? What are those battles and what is Vongola?" I tried to change the subject. Right, my real purpose coming here was finding the truth about this. And as I expected, his face suddenly changed and he gave me those crap lies again. But I refused to believe in him anymore unless he gave me the real answer now.

He sighed. "I guess it's no use to lie anymore after you saw all of them right? Well, I have to inform Reborn and Tsuna about this too after answering your questions."

* * *

After that, Dino-san told me about Vongola, about how Tsuna was related to the mafia and about his Guardians and this Ring battle. Dino-san himself was also the boss of Cavallone family. He didn't give me the detail, but now I knew that Hibari was involved in a mafia and Tsuna was going to be the next boss. So that's why Gokudera always called him by 'Tenth', huh?

Honestly, I was shocked and never thought that they were involved in mafia. That Tsuna who was always being a no-good would be the next boss of a big mafia group. You can't judge a book by its cover. Although I admitted it that he looked awesome when he was fighting back then.

"Well, that's it, I hope you're not scared of us after I told you this."

I shook my head. Maybe I was also scared a little, but these guys, they're not scary at all, well maybe some persons were, but Sawada or Yamamoto weren't scary, although they were stupid I knew they were kind and Gokudera, I didn't know, he got a foul mouth but he's not a type that would attack a girl and as long as I didn't mess with Sawada I guess he wouldn't harm me. Lambo, the cow printed baby, who was surprisingly also a Guardians, was still a baby. There's also one more person but Dino-san didn't really tell me everything and it seemed I didn't know this person so it didn't matter. And Hibari, he was already scary at first so it didn't really change the fact.

"Thank you, Dino-san." I smiled and thanked him for telling me the truth. I promised him not to tell anyone about this. I knew he didn't want me to be involved in this but it's my choice anyway. I wanted to know more about Hibari, that's why I was here at the first place.

* * *

**Finally the revelation. I don't know if the canon characters are OOC or not, but I do trying my best to keep them in character. Well, I'm thinking if I should write some filler chapter or just go to the Future Arc after this. What do you think? Should I write filler chapters or just go straight to the next Arc?**

**Concrits and reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Sorry if I'm updating it late, but school got in the way again DX Anyway, thanks for your support and reviews and enjoy this chapter~**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes or spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Morning came very fast as the bright sun already bathing my room by its warmth and light. I groaned lightly, covering my face with my blanket to shield my eyes from the light. But heaven forbid me to get another minutes of slumber. My mom came to my room, yelling at me to wake up and she stole my precious blanket away from me.

After forcefully waking me up, she went down and told me the breakfast was ready. I groaned, stretching my hands up before I got to me feet and looked at myself on the mirror. There were dark lines around my eyes, indicating I didn't have enough of sleep.

Last night was very tiring, although I really didn't do anything that much, just helping the other to treat their wounds. Oh and I didn't do it alone of course. Dino-san's subordinates were treating their wounds with me and there's also this one doctor, and he was a total pervert. He didn't even helping us there by the way. He said, "I don't treat guys", or something like that. What a pervert.

But despite that, he was really skilled as he was the one who was instructing us what to do. Although I was really frightened before, because I was afraid of wounds and blood, I managed to at least treat their minor injuries like scratch that could be found over their bodies. I couldn't imagine what kind of battle they had done.

Oh right, first time they saw me that night, I could see that they're surprised and Gokudera was yelling to me while Yamamoto tried to calm him down and Kyoko's brother was giving me a load of lies. There's another person too who was called Basil, he too looked confused as why I was there. And at that time, the baby with fedora came to settle down the scene. He explained to them all that I was also 'part' of their family from then on.

Although some of them still arguing it with the baby called Reborn, and Gokudera was cursing and such, I, myself, didn't really want to be included in this stuff. But the only reason I could stay just the thought of getting closer to Hibari. And I wanted to be useful too, even though it might get scarier or more dangerous than this time.

By the way, I didn't know until then that Reborn was Sawada's home tutor, and Kyoko's brother's tutor was another baby named Collonelo. Wow, that was splendid don't you think so? A middle scholar was taught by a five years old baby. While it seemed nearly impossible, but that's what Dino-san said to me. He too was taught by Reborn before he became the tenth boss of his family.

Even though last night event was seemed like a dream and I still thought that maybe it was all just my imagination, this morning my mom handed me a letter which was unusual because I never received any letter before. It was from Reborn and the content said that I was invited to Vongola's party to celebrate yesterday victory. The place was Yamamoto's house. So there might be sushi party and tons of delicious foods.

I sighed, not much wanting to go there because I was still too damn tired. Lack of sleep wasn't good for your body. But then again, the temptation to eat sushi and sashimi was calling me to get there right now. It's been a while since I last eat those, and Takesushi was one of the best places that had a very delicious sushi in Namimori. You would not want to miss a chance to eat there for free.

Well, maybe I should go there and eat some then go back to home. And perhaps Hibari would come too, even the percentage of him being there was less than one percent...

* * *

"Izumi-chan! You come too." Kyoko was the one who greeted me when I arrived at the place and the ponytail girl soon followed her. When I arrived to the place, nearly everyone was already there except Sawada and some other person. Even Dino-san was there too. He also gave me a good morning. But as expected, there's no trace of Hibari.

"Look, Izumi-chan, this is the champion belt me and Kyoko-chan made for Tsuna-san!" Haru showed me the champion belt in excitement. I stayed for a moment to examine the thing.

"…..huh?"

There was definitely a letter that said "Sumo Wrestler" on it.

"What is it, Izumi-chan? Is it bad?" Kyoko asked.

Did they still don't know what kind of battle they're fighting every night? And to believe that it was just a sumo competition, they're really awesome in one and many ways. But seeing how their eyes weren't lying about it, I didn't have a choice.

"It's…good. I think." I smiled to them. I didn't dare to tell them the truth. More exactly I didn't have the right to tell them anyway. The boys must be worried about them especially Sawada and Kyoko's brother, he was a sister-complex after all. What kind of person on this earth would want their beloved ones getting involved in such a dangerous and scary thing?

"You're a nice person, Fujiwara." Dino-san came behind me after the two girls continued their chat and prepared the room for the party. I looked at him, with a tint of blush on my face. He just smiled and patted my head.

"Well, the main character will get here soon, so we better help decorating this place."

He left me and went to decorate the room after that. It's very rare for a person to give me a compliment, so I was very happy to heard one even though I didn't understand why he said it.

When Sawada came, the party started and they gave the champion belt to Sawada as a present. When Yamamoto's father presented the food, everyone was more than ready to dig in and even Lambo had started to eat first. Everyone ate to their content except for Gokudera who suddenly fainted when he saw his sister, Bianchi. Although I thought that she was very pretty, Gokudera looked at her as if he saw a ghost.

Other than that, there's one more person who caught my interest. He's coming here with Sawada and he had a scary face too, but somehow I knew this person. I felt that I had met him before but I wasn't sure about it. As I trying hard to think, Sawada approached me and broke my thought.

"Umm… Fujiwara, I have heard it from Reborn but… Are you really okay?" he looked worried. I gave him a strange look.

"Well, no.. I mean, you don't have to be involved in this if Reborn told you to."

I shook my head. He was a really kind person. Maybe that's why he was chosen to be the next boss.

"It's okay." I gave him a reassuring smile. I might not be able to express my gratitude in words for worrying about me but I could at least give him a smile. He didn't ask more even there's still a worried look on his face. He's too kind even to a stranger like me. But that might be the good point about him.

The rest of the party went really well. Everyone was laughing, the food was delicious, and I was actually having a fun time here, excluding there's no Hibari here of course. And for a moment I forgot that not every good time would last forever…

* * *

**This chapter is the prologue for the Future Arc, and I'll just skip some chapters from the anime so we can get to the next Arc on the next chapter. Please tell me if you found an OOC character in this chapter. And tell me what you think about this chapter :) Good or bad? Sorry for you who expected that Hibari will be in this chapter, but I promise you he will get his parts soon ;)**

**Please review, critics are welcomed too.**

**See you in next chapter!**


	16. Special Chapter

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update and I was supposed to upload the next chapter but I just have to upload this special chapter first. Sorry for all of you who were expecting for the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this special chapter. Sorry if the characters were OOC or if there were grammar mistakes or spelling. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It's still early in the morning and I was already awake and prepared myself to go to school, even though it's a holiday. Today wasn't like the other days. It's a very special day, at least it's special to me, because today was the Head Prefect's birthday which was on the Children's Day so the school was closed.

Yesterday, I already trained myself to bake a cake but it's a total failure you didn't even want to look at it. So instead of making him a cake, I made him a bento for today. Although the appearance was slightly off, and I didn't know what its taste like, but I did my best in making it. And my mom yelled at me for making her kitchen blew up.

And instead going to his home, I bet he would be in school right now. He was, after all, Hibari. He loved Namimori Middle School to much that it was my biggest rival on Earth. Speaking of rival, I didn't see I-Pin anywhere today. Hope she didn't know it was his birthday.

I hummed lightly as I walking on the street, bringing the purple box on my hand. Today was going to be great. That's what I thought, until I met a certain girl with her pony-tail wiggling around.

"Hahi! Izumi-chan! Good morning." She greeted me as hyper as usual. Why on earth should I meet her in this early morning? It's really like a bad omen.

"You're also going to Tsuna-san's house, right? We're going to have a party today. Kyoko-chan also comes too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along the way away from my original direction.

Why were these guys always having a party anytime and anywhere?

"Wa-wait! I'm not-!" I protested and she stopped. I sighed, glad she heard me.

"Reborn-chan!" …or maybe not.

Reborn suddenly jumped in front of me and he smirked. God, I had a bad feeling about this. Those large black eyes of him were really something. It's as if they knew what you were thinking. His smirked gone wider.

"Haru, let go of her." he turned to Haru.

"Hahi?"

"She is going elsewhere, right?" he asked me. Damn, he definitely read my mind, didn't he?

"Eh? Is that so, Izumi-chan?" she asked, letting go of my hand. I nodded in response.

"I'm sorry! I thought you're coming to Tsuna-san's house too."

"There's another important thing she has to do now." Reborn said to the girl. I blushed lightly, cursing him in my mind. He turned to me only to smirk again.

"Shouldn't you be grateful to me?"

"Well, I… I need to go now." I ran leaving him and Haru who was confused behind. I cursed my bad luck along the way.

I didn't really look at the way when I was running then I bumped into someone and fell.

"What the hell, woman?" this voice was familiar. Especially the cursing and that woman part. Great, just great. I fell to the ground, and it hurts, and I knew it was my fault but he didn't even help me but instead he was cursing.

"Oh, isn't it Fujiwara? Haha, are you alright?" Yamamoto who was walking behind him noticed me and helped me to stand.

"Are you coming to Tsuna's house too?" he asked the same question like Haru before and I felt like a déjà vu somehow. I quickly shook my head and bid them a goodbye. I could hear Gokudera was still saying some colorful languages and Yamamoto was calling me when I ran but I just pretended like I didn't hear it. I didn't feel like talking to them now. Especially when the silver-haired male was pissed off like that. It's just worsening my mood.

Something wasn't right when I was running. It's like I missed something. I looked at my hands and found that the bento was nowhere to be seen. I shocked and went on panic. That's the food I made by myself with all of my efforts and I just lost it!

How could this world be so cruel to me? And on his birthday especially. I hurriedly tracked back, searching it along the way but I couldn't find it anywhere. The clock was showing 3 P.M. now. Usually I would just give up and go home, regretting all of this, but today was different. It was because I just couldn't let this day pass without me telling him a 'Happy Birthday'.

I planned to give him the bento and then went straight to home without saying it, because I attached a card with the message on it, but because I lost it somewhere along this road, I had to change my plan to plan B. Saying it straight forward in front of him, which was nearly impossible because first I might be nervous as hell and froze without saying any words, or second, I fainted because of embarrassment, or third, I might be running because he would chase me and beating me into a pulp.

I gulped as I stand in front of the school's gates. Strangely enough, it was already opened before I came. Maybe the Disciplinary Committee was celebrating Hibari's birthday. But that was also impossible since Hibari didn't like crowds. Whatever, I didn't really care about that now.

I entered the school and started walking to his room. As I nearly arrived there, the door opened and the raven hair male was coming out from there. Just like I predicted before, I couldn't move any further and my palms started sweating. He took a quick glance at me before went to the other direction from me. Passing me by without giving a second glance.

I felt the urge to run up to him but then I heard a chirping sound coming from his office. A round yellow bird then came out and it was bringing a card on its mouth. It flew in front of me and I hold out my hand for the bird. The yellow bird then put the card on my hand and flew away following its master, calling his name.

I looked at the card and I felt so happy when I saw that it was the card that I was going to give him with the bento.

Inside his office room, there was a purple lunch box that was already empty…

"Happy Birthday, Hibari."

* * *

Omake

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! Are you two alright?" Tsuna said in shock as he welcomed his two friends who arrived late inside.

"I'm so sorry Tenth! It's because of this baseball-freak that we are late and caught in a fight!" the male silver haired said while bowing. Yamamoto just laughed behind him with some scratch on his face and arms.

"Just what happened exactly to you two?" the brunette asked.

"We're chased by Hibari and brought into a little bit fight." Yamamoto said lightly.

"E-EH? You two met Hibari-san?"

"Well, we actually came to delivery something to him. And although he was mad at first, we managed to delivery it safely to him." the male said with a big smile on his face.

Tsuna just looked confused and Gokudera was cursing something about 'Damn, woman' and 'Stupid baseball-freak' continuously, while Yamamoto was smiling like nothing happened.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Hibari! :)**

**You don't know how much I love you and your tonfas! And also your catchphrase XD It makes a fan girl like me go screaming and fantasize.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and sorry if I updated late because there's a lot of tasks to do and the final exams were coming too. I hope I could update the next chapter next week.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
